Lilian "Lily" Graves
Creator: Emyrias Shade Aliases/Codenames: Nationality: American Age: 15 Gender: Female Appearance: Lilian is an adorable young woman. She’s not very large, only 1.43 meters tall and only weighing 40 kilograms. She has a delicate doll-like face, petite and lightly dusted with freckles under her eyes and around her nose. Her light green eyes are large and warm, smiling eyes you could say. She also has a pair of glasses that she needs to see, being severely nearsighted. Her straight black hair falls to either side of her sculpted cheeks and down to her shoulders. Lilian’s face is expressive and often wears a smile. The rest of her body is just as delicately build. She’s not the most well-endowed young woman, rather being slender and somewhat flat. Which honestly fits her body well. Clothing: Lilian wears a home-made magic users costume that she made herself with a lot of time and work. The crowning piece is her hat, an enormous witch/wizard hat. It is huge and adds a solid two feet to her height. The brim is also large and stretched out a couple feet in all directions. The inside is reinforced with a number of compartments where she stores things like painting supplies, candy, a stuffed rabbit, and extra holsters for her decks of cards. Below her hat she wears the rest of her costume. First a cape with a furred mantle that dangles down to her knees in the back. Then an undergarment not unlike a corset. Over her underclothes she wears her top, an ornate and embroidered long blouse. Below that she wears a long ornate skirt that falls down to her ankles. She wears the only part of her clothing that isn’t homemade there, her long boots. After finding out that she was accepted to the school she worked to make two new versions of her costume, one green and one the yucky orange color so that she could wear them at the school too. Personality: Lilian is almost as adorable with her personality as her appearance. She’s outgoing and somewhat loud with a sarcastic sense of humor and a seemingly endless well of one-liners and jokes. Despite her snarky and sarcastic humor she’s good natured and a good friend to have. Secretly she is more than a little disappointed that her powers aren’t actually magic because it was something she had always dreamed of being able to do. She loved trading card games as a kid and the cards she makes resemble them. Lilian loves all sorts of fantasy games, she played a lot of D&D in particular. She is an avid craftsperson having made her own clothing, and loves art in general, spending hours working on her paintings, drawings, and other work. Background: Lilian’s childhood was happy. She was always the cutest little girl and was doted on by her parents. As she grew older she fell in love with fantasy stories, books about other worlds, and the games that let her pretend that she was secretly a part of them. It was also at a young age that she discovered her passion for creation. She’d spend hours with her crayons, colored pencils, eventually paints, working to bring forth the visions from her mind onto a page. But even as she became more skilled and practiced at her art there always seemed to be something missing. Almost a year ago she was working on one of her paintings and it felt different. The creature she was painting seemed almost alive and when she had finished it she felt exhausted, as if something had gone out of her. It was her best work and really looked incredible. Until the creature came to life and chased her through the house, trashing it before fading away. She had been terrified but the terror was replaced with something else entirely. She had magic powers and they were awesome. Lilian loves her powers even if she is nervous about trying to summon forth any more of her creatures after how nonexistent her control over the first one was. Talents/Skills/Capabilities: Lilian is an incredibly gifted painter. She’s also a talented seamstress who makes her own clothing, a strategist, at least at card games, and a very fast reader. She’s also very quick witted as her humor shows. Inventory: Candy, her painting supplies, her decks of cards, a stuffed rabbit, a sketchbook, colored pencils, crayons, the holsters for her decks. Powers: Lilian has the power to implant an idea into a painting, then call that idea forth with varying effects. For example, if she implants the idea of an electric shock into the Image, bringing forth said idea will produce a shocking spark arrow. For those who have not analyzed her power closely it might seem like spellcasting, but her powers are actually mental in nature. She accesses the idea from the mental plane, and brings forth a construct of them, made from pure thought but no less real, into the physical plane. The power is highly versatile, but the production and implanting of the Images takes a lot of time and mental energy. Furthermore each Image is single use only, after it has been called forth the colors fade away, the pigments breaking into their component parts and diffusing into the surroundings Her cards are old and made from ivory, old heirlooms in her family that no one quite remembers why they have. They have been the best material for her imprints taking less energy to imprint than any other material. Each card she has made is warm to the touch with art that looks like it is real and vibrant, about to come to life in an instant. There was a deck of already painted cards along with the unpainted decks when she received it. The art is not the same as hers but is also eerily lifelike and warm to the touch. She has not managed to call anything from this other deck yet and is nervous about trying because the cards seem a little wrong. Weaknesses: Lilian is really psychic and her power requires that she able to concentrate. She also needs her imprints to be able to do much so if you steal them or washed all of the paint away she would be defenseless. She also cannot control the creatures that she summons yet. Secrets: REDACTED Sample: There, it was perfect now. The girl nodded as she stepped back from her painting and looked at it. The small dragon’s scales shimmered brilliantly, and the reflection on the pool where the creature examined itself was perfect. Lilian wiped some sweat off her face with a hand. That was strange, she had just been putting the finishing touches on. Why did she feel so exhausted? She started as she glanced back at her the painting. She could almost imagine it had moved. But that would be impossible. But as she denied it smoke began to pour from the image and it erupted with brilliant white light. She squinted and as the light faded saw that the dragon had crawled from the painting to stand across the room from her. And it looked at her hungrily. Lilian didn’t really think much, it was animal instinct as she dashed for the door and the creature chased after her, claws tearing up the carpet and slamming through the door she had shut behind her. It followed as she ran downstairs, panicking her parents too. But then it slowly started to fade away, smoke rising from its body as it disintegrated into mist and vanished. “What?” Lilian stood there speechless, as she and her parents all looked at the spot where the small dragon had stood. Slowly it dawned on her, she had called this thing forth from her work. She had powers! Additional Information: